


99. Skating and Marshmallows

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [99]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	99. Skating and Marshmallows

__**Luke Evans and Alex[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/profile)[ **skarsgard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/) : skating and marshmallows**  
 **players only. backdated to the wedding weekend of December 1st. takes place Saturday morning, after**[the rehearsal dinner](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/26250.html) and before the wedding. 

Quietly, Luke sets their breakfast tray on the nightstand. He smiles at the way his lover's hunkered down under the covers but then climbs onto the bed and onto Alex, kissing his way down his throat. "Guess what?" he asks, even though he's fairly certain Alex isn't awake yet and certainly isn't going to be guessing anything at this ungodly hour. "They've got a ice rink here and skates we can borrow and there's a firepit on the other side of the rink. We can light it and roast marshmallows."

"...'shmallows?" Alex mumbles in slurred echo. At this point in his day the words really lack any meaning whatsoever. Warm bodies, though, those he's familiar with. He wraps his arm around Luke and rolls so that his boy is under him, thoroughly pinned by his sir and the both of them now tangled up in the down comforter and bedclothes. And Alex slips right back into a deep sleep.

"Sir," Luke says, pushing at Alex's shoulder even though it's tempting just to stay right here, like this, until they _have_ to get up. "They brought our breakfast."

"W'sa breafst?" Alex mumbles again, but at least this time he starts to emerge a bit from his dream fog. He drags his eyelids open and tries to focus on his lover's face. "What time is it? Are we hungry?" Christ, he can't really recall where they are today. For that matter - and it's probably not helping matters - he can't remember which country he was in yesterday.

Luke laughs. "It's after nine," he says, wrapping his arms around Alex's neck and kissing him. "And there's bacon and waffles with real maple syrup so yes, you're hungry."

"Real Canadian maple syrup?" Alex asks, nibbling at Luke's bottom lip. "Made from real Canadians?" He drags one of the many blankets back up to cover his shoulders. "You're all dressed," he protests, "aren't you worried I'm going to get cold?" It's a fairly nonsensical argument, yes, but Alex has a general opposition to Luke wearing clothing, just on principle.

"If you promise to eat and come out with me, I'll get undressed again," Luke bargains. "Or I'll find you clothes and then you'll be warm too."

Alex raises an eyebrow and considers his options. Luke's right, he is hungry now that he comes to think about it. "Eat," he decides, "then out. Then you get undressed again, we get dirty, and then we get clean. And we can just take it from there." He gives Luke a last smacking kiss on the lips before he rolls off of him and unwinds himself from the bedclothes. And shivers. "They do not fuck around with winter here," he says, heading for the bathroom. "It almost reminds me of home."

Luke laughs. "Do you want me to put the fire on?"

"Definitely," Alex calls through the open bathroom door. He sets the shower taps for full-blast hot, and brushes his teeth while he waits for the water to warm up. In a few minutes he's all bundled up in one of the hotel-provided spa bathrobes, and he emerges to give Luke a _proper_ good morning kiss.

Luke gets the fire going and then settles back on the bed, cross-legged, waiting for his sir. He moans happily into the kiss, tugging Alex down for another before patting the bed beside him and reaching for their tray. "I haven't gone skating in years," he says, removing the covers from their plates and setting them aside. "And I can't even remember the last time I roasted marshmallows. Camp probably."

"Yeah? What else did you do at camp?" Alex asks, stirring sugar into his coffee. "Tell ghost stories around the firepit, that kind of thing? How old were you then?"

"I went for three summers, one week each summer," Luke says, spreading his toast with a thick layer of jam. "The last time I went I was twelve." He smiles, remembering. "My cousins went too and we did archery and treasure hunts and swimming and yeah, we did ghost stories around the fire and there was one counsellor who always brought his guitar and sang."

"That sounds like fun." Alex sips at his coffee, then picks up a piece of perfectly-crisped bacon. "Did you make those, um... you know, with the marshmallows and then the chocolate? I always wanted to do that."

"You mean s'mores," Luke says, his eyes lighting up. "No. My mum and my aunt wanted to make some one time but they couldn't find any graham crackers. They don't have them in the UK and digestive biscuits are awful." He takes a sip of his orange juice. "I wonder if the kitchen here would have any." He grins. "We could ask."

"We should definitely ask." Alex leans across and licks at Luke's mouth. "Do you think your grandparents will come?" he asks and the question probably seems out of the blue. But it's something he's been wondering about since listening to Sofia Kwanten blather on yesterday. "To our wedding, I mean. Or will they stay home because your parents will?"

"They'll probably stay home, but not because of my parents. They just - they don't fly and, they don't really go anywhere outside the village," Luke explains. "I think the only way we could get them to come would be to go there, get them, and take them with us. And then we'd have to take them back too." He laughs.

"Hmm." Alex thinks about that, munching on a piece of toast. "Should we do that then?" he asks after a moment, wiping his lips with a napkin. "Do you think they'd enjoy themselves?"

Luke just stares at Alex. "You'd do that?" He'd only been joking. He hadn't really considered Alex would take him seriously.

Alex looks back at Luke in surprise. "Of course I would. You know I adore your nana." He sets aside the crumbs of his breakfast and stretches out on his side on the bed, chin propped in his hand. "I didn't get to talk to your gransha as much, but from what you've told me about him, he's pretty awesome too. Would you like to include them?" He knows it bothers Luke that his family won't attend their wedding. But maybe he was too quick in assuming that held for _all_ of Luke's family. "They might like a holiday in Spain, nice and warm..."

"I'd love to include them," Luke says quickly. "I just never thought. It's so much work..." God. And here he goes, tearing up again. He leans in and kisses Alex. "I love you."

A bit bemused, Alex pushes up to his hands for another kiss. "I love you, too, _älskling_ ," he murmurs. "It's not too much work. If you want it, we'll make it happen." He sits up to drink the last of his cooling coffee. "What about the rest of your family?"

"My aunt and uncle wouldn't come," Luke says softly, "but my cousins might. I don't know. I'll have to think about it." He doesn't like the idea of having to censor himself around Alex at his own wedding and with the cousins there, he might have to. They're accepting but only just barely. More because he's 'famous' now than anything else.

"All right. No pressure, love." Alex gets up and stacks all the dishes back onto the tray, getting everything out of the way and off the bed. He sits back down, his back pressed against the headboard and his legs spread, then pulls Luke to come cuddle against him.

"You make me so happy," Luke says, leaning his head back against Alex's shoulder. He feels so secure in his sir's arms. So loved and wanted and accepted.

"Mmm, lucky for me," Alex murmurs, nuzzling Luke's hair and breathing his scent in deep. "Because I'm pretty sure I'd lose my mind without you." _Pretty sure_ , ha. Make that _goddamn certain_.

"Remember that second morning?" Luke asks. "When you told me you wouldn't be able to see me again?"

Alex's muscles stiffen in an instant at the question, his whole body going rigid. "Yeah," he says quietly, wondering why Luke is bringing it up now. "I remember."

Feeling Alex tense up, Luke slides his fingers between his lover's, linking them and gently squeezing. "I was just thinking about how we could have let each other slip away and missed all of this," he says softly.

The thought gives Alex a cold sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. What would his life have been like this past year, if not for Luke? Just more of the fucking same, most likely. And more of him insisting that 'the fucking same' was perfectly fine, and would continue to be so, indefinitely. He swallows around a lump in his throat. "Yeah."

Luke shifts so he can look Alex in the eye. "I didn't mean to upset you," he says. "I'm just so incredibly thankful you're part of my life and it blows me away that there were a few times there that we could have taken a wrong turn and we didn't and it just - it's like all these forces in the universe came together to make sure we weren't that stupid."

Alex threads his fingers gently through Luke's hair, listening. And he nods. "Yeah," he says again, but this time it means more. "I think, to be fair, it's been mostly me being stupid and you not letting me get away with it. Which is good," he adds with a little grin. "But, regardless." He rests his forehead lightly against Luke's, and sighs. "I don't know how I'd get by without you."

"It doesn't matter," Luke says firmly. "You won't ever have to."

Alex smiles faintly, and brushes his lips over Luke's. "Thank you."

Luke smiles back, basking in just being here with Alex for a few minutes. But he can only sit still for so long when there's... "Skating and marshmallows?"

Alex hugs Luke tightly to him for a moment, then lets go. "Yeah," he says, getting up to find some clothing that'll keep him from freezing to the bone outside. "Are you much of a skater? I used to be, but I don't get to do so much of it anymore."

"I'm not bad," Luke says, pulling on a second pair of socks and digging out his gloves. "I assume it's like riding a bike though, once you get your feet again."

"Hey, know what else is like riding a bike?" Alex asks, giving his lover a mischievous grin as he pulls a sweater on over his Henley.

Luke laughs. "After," he says, not even bothering to ask. "You promised me skating and marshmallows first."

"Yeah, all right," Alex grumbles, but he can't hide the way his eyes dance. He slips into his coat and pockets the key to their suite, then holds the door for Luke. "They probably won't have skates in my size, though."

"They do too," Luke says, beaming at Alex. "I already checked. They have one pair of size 13s."

Alex's breath catches, and he smiles at his lover in wonder. "I love you," he whispers. "And if you really want to go skating, we should probably go now." Or he's simply going to tackle Luke and drag him back to bed.

Luke grabs Alex's hand when he's locked up and once they've got their skates from the front desk and their graham crackers, marshmallows and chocolate from the kitchen, they bundle up the rest of the way and head out to the rink. "Holy shit, it's cold," he says, hoping they'll warm up once they get skating. "Damn."

"Oh please, it's balmy." Alex grins and nudges Luke with his shoulder. "Swimming weather. Should we start the fire first, you think? Or skate first?"

"Start the fire, skate, and then roast the marshmallows," Luke decides, even though his hand are already freezing through his gloves. "They said there's a ton of wood and kindling in the shack beside the pit and they gave me these." Holding up a pack of matches.

"All right." Alex snags the matches and gets to work; this is a skill he definitely recalls well from his childhood. He stacks firewood in the pit and arranges the kindling, pulling his gloves off to strike the light and make sure it catches well along the base of the pile. Streaks of fire begin to lick higher into the wood, and he sits back in satisfaction, then gets to his feet. "All right, skates," he says, reaching out to grab his from where he left them by one of the benches ringing the ice.

"Nice fire," Luke says with a grin, lacing up his skates. "Can you pitch a tent too?"

"I was a boy scout," Alex mumbles, sitting down next to Luke to pull off his boots.

"Really?" Luke's grin widens. "Did you earn badges?"

"Yes," Alex says more loudly, trying to cover for his sheepishness. He pulls on the laces to tighten his skates and adds, "I'll have you know I was really really good at the knots."

"Why am I not surprised?" Luke murmurs, eyes twinkling. He sits up, his skates laced nice and tight. "You should give me a demonstration later," he says, pushing to his feet and gingerly making his way to the ice.

Alex stares after him, completely forgetting the task at hand for a moment. "Tease," he mutters, working to ignore the sudden tightness of his jeans as he pulls on his second skate. Soon, though, he's out on the ice and gaining on his lover, catching Luke around the waist and hauling him in close for a quick spin.

Luke actually shrieks when he's caught, laughing with delight as Alex spins him around. He almost loses his balance though, his eyes going wide as he teeters for a moment before righting himself against his lover. "That would not be good," he says, imagining the both of them going down.

"I won't let you fall," Alex promises, maneuvering for a kiss, Luke's lips chilly against his own but still just as irresistible. "I mean, maybe you'll knock the both of us over, but that's different. Come on." He takes Luke's hands in his and begins skating backwards, glancing quickly over his shoulder first to check for obstacles.

"Don't go too fast," Luke protests, still unsure of his footing.

"You always move things fast," Alex teases, although he does slow down a bit, watching their feet. "And then you want it even faster."

"That's different," Luke protests again but he relaxes a little, trusting Alex, like he always does, to take care of him.

They glide more smoothly now, and Alex dares to pull Luke for a wide turn, keeping hold of his lover's hands as Luke circles him. "Keep your ankles straight," he directs, "don't wobble. You're doing great."

"Thanks," Luke says, shrieking again as he almost loses his balance. "It's not quite like riding a bike. Either that or I was worse than I remember," he adds with a laugh.

"Since there are no competitors here, I think we can honestly say the most important thing is whether you're having fun," Alex assures him with a grin. He guides them to a gentle stop and then reverses direction, easing Luke backwards this time. "Don't fight the ice. Just let your feet glide."

Luke tenses, clearly terrified he can't see where they're going, then slowly relaxes.

"There you go," Alex murmurs, watching Luke's feet. "Now loosen up your grip," he says, lightly shaking Luke's hands to encourage some of the tension to flow from his muscles. "I'm not going to let you go without warning, I promise."

"Okay," Luke nods, slowly starting to become a little more confident. "My feet are already frozen solid."

Alex chuckles. "Yeah, I really should've put on some extra socks. Ready for s'mores?" And they can warm themselves by the fire, brilliant bonus.

"Definitely," Luke says, wrapping his arms around Alex's neck and giving him a kiss. "Thanks for being so patient."

Alex shoots his lover a quizzical look, unsure what he's thanking him for. He takes Luke's hand and leads him back to the end of the rink where their fire is cheerfully snapping in the pit. Making sure Luke is steady as he makes his way to a seat on the bench, Alex then sits down as well, shivering as he tries to make quick work of swapping out skates for boots once more. "Did you ever go camping in the snow?"

"No. I didn't know you could," Luke says, easing his frozen feet from his skates. "In Wales, it's pretty much a summer activity."

"Ah. Well, there are all these tricks, like insulating your sleeping bag by kind of burrowing down into the snow, and things like that," Alex explains, standing up and stamping his feet, trying to get his blood flowing to his toes once more. "But the snow always melts and leaks in and you wake up and you're not just freezing but you're _also_ wet." He chuckles and turns to stir up the fire. "It's not one of those childhood experiences that I feel nostalgic about." Crouching by the firepit, he picks up the roasting skewers thoughtfully provided for them by the kitchen. "Marshmallows?"

"Once when I went camping with my aunt and uncle, there was this huge storm," Luke says, working a marshmallow onto the end of each skewer. "We were fine in our sleeping bags because my uncle put those air mattresses underneath but when we got up in the morning we'd all floated around the tent and the whole tent had moved a good thirty feet away from where we'd started."

Alex laughs out loud. "God, I guess you were lucky none of you drowned," he says, thinking about it as he pokes the skewer into the fire. "It sounds like a miserable holiday, though."

Luke shrugs a little. "It was actually pretty funny. The worst part was one of my cousins going on about how since everyone else had left for the nearest motel, we were sitting ducks for any psycho. He kept going on about the ax we'd left outside until my youngest cousin started crying hysterically and then my uncle started yelling at us and I hadn't even said anything."

"Cousins are fun, huh?" Alex snickers and shakes his head. "I've got, umm..." He tips his face skyward and does a quick mental calculation. "Thirty-one at this point, I think. So maybe you got your taste of what it would be like to have siblings, after all. And then when you went back home, did you really appreciate being an only child?"

"Hugely," Luke says, rolling his eyes at the memory. "But I really hated going from house to house with my parents so I was always happy to get away, even if I ended up being yelled at."

"You've mentioned that before," Alex says quietly, digging into the pack they brought with them to find the parcel of wrapped chocolate. "But you haven't really talked about it. What was it that you hated most? Did you just feel uncomfortable approaching strangers, or did you not agree with what you were saying, or...?"

Luke sighs. It's hard to get to the root of the whole thing but... "I just always felt weird about it. Sometimes kids I knew would answer the door, classmates even, and we'd get a lot of doors slammed in our faces, eyes rolled. Even when people did bother listening, you could tell they were doing it just to be kind and they'd usually look at me with pity. I felt embarrassed a lot - not just for myself but for my parents. It's easy enough to become outsiders in a small town without even doing anything and there we were _asking_ to be the town freaks."

"Gotcha. It's hard to stand out when you're a kid. And then to have to face other kids that you knew... I can only imagine." Alex scoots closer to Luke and kisses his lover's cheek. He aches to somehow go back in time and soothe the boy Luke once was.

Luke nods, leaning in close against Alex. "And then I already knew I was different with being gay." He gives a short soft laugh, shaking his head. "I just would've liked one part of my life to be normal."

Alex slips his free arm around his lover, hugging Luke tight. "You amaze me, still," he murmurs. "You've always had the most incredible courage."

"I never felt like I did," Luke says, but it feels good to hear Alex say it. "Are those ready?" he asks of the marshmallows, wanting to change the subject.

"I think so," Alex replies, pulling his marshmallow out of the flames and inspecting it. "I think I always roasted them until they were black and peeling, but I guess most people don't like them that way." He sets his skewer aside and lays out chocolate squares, then offers Luke a graham cracker. "You said once you never really thought you could get out of Aberbargoed," he says. "So what did you dream of, growing up?"

"I thought about teaching," Luke says, squishing his marshmallow and chocolate between two pieces of graham cracker. "Or singing, but only locally. Maybe in Cardiff if I really made it."

"And... living alone in a stone hut? Hill-walking with your three dogs, up with the sunrise each morning?" Alex asks, nudging Luke with his shoulder. "What about your social life?"

"I don't know," Luke says, shrugging lightly. "When I was younger, I didn't think I'd come out. I certainly didn't think about having a long-term relationship with anyone. I think I just assumed it was something I'd have to keep hidden, maybe furtively satisfy every once in a while."

Alex's hands are sticky from the marshmallow-plus-chocolate, and so he resists the urge to tangle his fingers in Luke's hair. But his lover's words just tug so painfully at his heart. "Come here," he murmurs, brushing his lips over the corner of Luke's mouth. "Kiss me."

Luke does so, gladly, moaning softly into the kiss. "I never dreamed I'd have someone like you in my life," he whispers.

"I didn't, either." Some dreams are just too painful to wake up from; it used to be a subconscious act of self-preservation for Alex to keep his mind from going there in the first place. He lingers over Luke's mouth, tasting the shape, but a blast of cold wind hits them and he pulls back with a laugh. "Eat," he orders, and licks melted chocolate from his finger. "So we can go back inside and get warm."

Luke grins. "Didn't you promise to show me your boy scout knots?"

Alex chuckles again. "I'd love to. I've probably gotten rusty, could certainly use the practice..."

"We probably shouldn't use our ties, given that we have to wear them this afternoon," Luke says, his mind racing, "but there's the belts on those big fluffy robes. I bet they'd work."

"Just so long as you can still breathe over your gag, yeah," Alex murmurs, and nuzzles the tender underside of Luke's jaw. But his ass is starting to freeze to the ground and so he forces himself to focus on the task at hand, beginning to clear up and repack all their food.

"I can get that," Luke says, trying to help. "You did all the cooking, or roasting. Whatever you want to call it."

"All right." Pushing to his feet, Alex carefully begins to pour dirt onto the fire, from a bucket left by the fire pit for just that purpose. He stamps out the last few flames with his boot, then looks ruefully at his hands. "I'm not even going to try to put my gloves back on," he murmurs. His fingers are way too sticky, not to mention dirty now.

"You're going to freeze your fingers off," Luke says, pulling a package of wet wipes from his pocket. He pulls one out and takes Alex's hands, one by one, cleaning all the dirt and s'more residue from his fingers and palms.

With a bemused smile, Alex obediently stands still and lets his boy take care of him. "Maybe you were a boy scout, too."

Luke grins. "Do they carry wet wipes?"

"Maybe just the gay ones," Alex teases, and kisses his lover. "For all those incredible messes their sirs might make of them..."

The kiss makes Luke smile and he laughs, shoving the dirty wipe in with the rest of their trash. "Let's get all this stuff back to the front desk," he says, picking up their skates. "I want to have time for a nap after you make a mess of me." Beaming at Alex.

* * *

Their suite's fireplace is huge, and Alex gets the fire going again once they've shed some of their damp clothing. He snags the luxe Turkish cotton bathrobes from the bath as Luke suggested, and also grabs a couple cushy oversized towels. "Get naked," he says, tossing one to his boy. "I want you warm and dry before we start."

Luke strips down quickly, grateful to get out of his cold, wet clothes. He scrubs himself down with one of the towels then shivers anyways. "How do you want me, sir?" he asks softly.

"Prepped and eager, just like always." Alex shoots him a grin, then tosses his own towel aside. He pulls the thick plush belts from the bathrobes and runs them through his fingers, considering. "Have you ever been in a cross-bar?"

Luke blushes. "I already prepped this morning," he says, biting at his bottom lip. "And no. I don't think so. I'm not sure I know what one is," he admits.

Damn, that blush -- it just fucking clinches it. "Kneel up on the bed," Alex orders. "About halfway, facing me," he elaborates, and crosses to stand at the foot of the huge sleigh bed.

Luke does as he's told, his erection bobbing in front of him. He shivers again but it's not from the cold, not with the fire in the room, his skin now dry, warm. No, it's all arousal. His base response to his sir.

Slowly Alex lets his gaze travel over his boy's body, his own lust damn near vibrating through his blood. He licks his fingertip and draws it down the length of Luke's cock, then circles to kneel behind him on the bed. "If this hurts too much, tell me," he murmurs, taking Luke's left wrist and carefully binding it. He checks the tension of the cord, inspecting the delicate skin beneath, before tying his lover's hands together. "I'm not trying to make it so you're too sore to walk tomorrow."

"Okay." Luke nods, the slight stretch in his shoulders easily bearable. "Thank you, sir."

Alex snorts a soft laugh. "Don't thank me yet," he warns. "Spread your legs wider."

Luke shifts, feeling the stretch in his thighs now, his cock dripping pre-come already. Unsure of what's coming, every nerve in his body hyper-aware.

Picking up the second soft belt, Alex loops it around Luke's ankles then pulls it secure. Now his boy's got a little room to move, and a bit of a base to stabilize himself on. Not that he'll need the latter for very long. "Arch your back," Alex says, and ties the most critical knot: the one which binds Luke's ankles tightly to his wrists. Grinning, Alex gets off the bed and circles around once more, just so he can get the full effect.

"Oh, god," Luke moans softly, his cock jerking, steadily dripping now, especially with his sir's gaze upon him. He's helpless, vulnerable, with no real room for movement and so aroused he can barely breathe.

"Tell me when you can't hold this position anymore," Alex murmurs, his eyes hungrily eating up the gorgeous lines of Luke's body, stretched, arched, vulnerable. He loves a good flexible boy. Laying his hand lightly on Luke's collarbone, Alex draws his fingers over smooth warm skin, pausing to lean in and lick at Luke's tattoo, then continuing his aimless journey. Biceps, nipples, thighs... nearly all of Luke's body which can be reached from this angle experiences that light teasing caress of fingertips, as Alex revels in the sensuousness of simple touch.

"Yes, sir," Luke whispers, shivering lightly as Alex touches him, his nipples hardening to rigid peaks, goosebumps prickling his skin.

"You look like a god," Alex muses, tracing over well-defined musculature. "Like a marble statue in an ancient temple. Some master sculptor's crowning glory."

"You make me feel beautiful," Luke whispers, swallowing roughly, trying to hold on and not sink under, not yet, not even when Alex is touching him like that, speaking to him in that _voice_. God.

"Every inch of you, all of this," Alex says, sliding his hand over Luke's taut thigh and finally reaching to close long fingers around his boy's cock. "All of you. Mine."

Luke whines, low in his throat, his body arching even more, brought up short by his bonds.

"The problem with this position, of course," Alex drawls, still stroking Luke, "is that I can't lick your balls from here." He smirks a little. Then he steps behind Luke, braces an arm against his back, and carefully lowers his lover down onto the bed.

Oh god. With his back arched and his arms and legs bound behind him, Luke's cock juts out from his body, achingly hard. He's not sure he's ever felt so exposed, helpless, and he can't help whimpering.

Those whimpers... They're the loveliest music to Alex's ears. Standing by the side of the bed, he leans in and licks a wet trail over Luke's chest, swirling down over pale skin until he reaches coarse dark hair. Then he nips sharply.

Luke cries out, eyes going wide as he quickly bites down on the sound. "Please..." his gaze darting towards the door.

"Should I gag you too, boy?" Alex asks with a grin. Luke's answer hardly matters; Alex has got no intention of making this easier. Not when Sam's already gone to the trouble of paying off the staff. He paints circles around Luke's navel with his tongue, then begins nibbling his way down his boy's inner thigh.

"Yes, please, sir," Luke begs, whimpering and keening softly as Alex's mouth moves over him. Knowing he won't be able to control himself, the sounds he makes, for long.

Alex chuckles darkly and rises over Luke to see his lover's face, waiting until his boy's eyes lock onto his before he speaks. "No," he says, his smile far too wicked, and gets back to work, licking along the inside of Luke's calf.

"Oh, god, please..." Luke begs, shifting hard against his bonds, his cock jerking between his thighs. "Pleaseplease... sir..." Fuck.

 _No chance_. Alex splays his hands over Luke's thighs, stroking the tight muscles. And now he does duck down further, taking advantage of his boy's vulnerable position to lick at Luke's balls, sucking one then the other into his mouth.

Luke whines, the sound stuck in his throat, his eyes closed, his nails digging into his palms. "Oh, god," he breathes, choking out a sob, the pleasure so intense he doesn't have a hope in hell of holding back.

Closing his hand around Luke's balls, Alex kneads and tugs on the sac as he lifts it out of the way, making more room for his mouth. Luke's hole is tight and tempting, glistening with a light slick of lube. Alex grins and pushes his tongue deep inside his boy.

Luke shouts, unable to help himself, every muscle tensed and straining, precome smearing his skin.

Easing back just a touch, Alex growls, "You will not come before I fuck you, boy." He twists three fingers into Luke's ass.

Luke whines again, the sound helpless and desperate. His ass clamps down tight around those fingers, his cock twitching even harder. Oh god. A direct command and he doesn't know if he can obey it.

Dipping his head, Alex steals a pearl of precome from the tip of Luke's cock, licking it up with a lewd moan. "Better start begging," he warns, and licks again.

"Ohgod, pleasesir," Luke blurts out, trembling, whimpering, torn between trying to pull away and arching his back for more. His cock throbs, balls pulled up tight against his body. "Please... I'm close. I'll come... please, sir, fuck your boy, please let him come."

Sitting back, Alex simply looks at his boy for a long moment. So needy, so sexy, and his words... Kneeling up between Luke's thighs, Alex rubs his thumb over the tight pucker of his lover's hole. Then he lines up and begins to press inside, his hands holding his boy's hips.

Luke moans, low and thin, tears pricking his eyelids. He needs this, needs it so badly, needs it like fucking air to breathe. His sir claiming him, possessing him, making room in his body. "Please. Please fuck me," he chants softly, his cock straining, so close he's not even sure how he's holding on.

"You're so beautiful," Alex whispers, mapping the tensely graceful arch of Luke's body with his eyes. He rocks his hips against his boy, then again, deeper each time until he firms his grip on his lover and yanks him closer, penetrating to the hilt in one last thrust.

"Ohgod... please," Luke whispers, swallowing hard against a throat gone so dry he can barely speak. "I'm gonna come. Please, sir," voice cracking into a sob. One more move on Alex's part and he'll be done for and the last thing he wants to do is come without permission.

Alex groans, struggling against the pull of desire, fighting to hold himself back for just one more second, two... "Yes, _älskling_ ," he whispers, losing the battle and spilling hot inside his lover's body, his hips rocking through every shock of pleasure.

Luke wails, blind with pleasure, arching against his bonds. His cock jerks, again and again, come spattering between them, his climax so violent he _can't_ breathe.

Coming down like this... It happens so often that Alex simply loses track of time, drowning in Luke as he does. He blinks open heavy eyelids and stares vaguely down at his boy, attempting to focus. Drawing in a deep breath, he eases out and looks around the room with some abstract notion of cleaning his lover up. But no, he realizes belatedly, the bonds should probably be the first to go... He gently pushes Luke to his side, then gets to work on the thick knots of Turkish cotton.

Whimpering as Alex frees his limbs, Luke turns and burrows into Alex's chest, clinging hard to his sir. "Hold me. Please."

"Of course, love." The soft words instantly distract Alex from thoughts of anything else. He hugs Luke close, then reaches past him to grab the heavy bedspread. He drags the bulk of it over them, not even trying to bother with getting Luke under the covers right now. That accomplished, he wraps his arms tightly around his lover. "I've got you," he murmurs, his lips pressed to Luke's forehead. "My boy. So good for me."

Everything aches, his back most of all, but the words - and his sir's embrace - make it all fade into the background. "Yours," Luke mumbles, snuggling in even closer. "Your boy."

Alex smiles, relaxing fully now. "You're so amazing," he whispers, not knowing whether Luke is up for conversation right now or whether he's even listening. But Alex has to say it anyway. "Sometimes I still can't believe you're real." And with him, no less; so much more than Alex feels he deserves.

The words sink in and Luke smiles, brushing his lips over the dragon tattooed above Alex's heart.

His mouth crooks into a smile at the kiss, and Alex combs his fingers gently through Luke's hair. "Sleep, love. I'll wake you up in time for the ceremony."  



End file.
